Surface coatings such as monocoat, clearcoat/colorcoat, and tricoat are favored for the protection and decoration of substrates such as vehicle bodies. The surface coatings can utilize one or more pigments or effect pigments to impart the desired color or appearance, such as solid, metallic, pearlescent effect, gloss, or distinctness of image, to the vehicle bodies. Metallic flakes, such as aluminum flakes are commonly used to produce coatings having flake appearances such as texture, sparkle, glint, coarseness and glitter as well as the enhancement of depth perception in the coatings imparted by the flakes.
Repair of such coatings that have been damaged, e.g., in a collision or stone chipping or scratches, has been difficult in that a vehicle repair body shop or a refinisher may have to go to great lengths to repeatedly try out and to locate a best aftermarket refinish coating composition that matches the color and appearance of the vehicle's original coating, also known as original equipment manufacturing (OEM) coating. While each coating composition used in a vehicle's OEM coating is manufactured to a given color standard, so that, in theory, all vehicles painted with a given coating composition should appear the same color and appearance, due to a host of different variables, such as changing atmospheric conditions and use of different application techniques, the appearance of a given coating composition may actually vary from plant to plant and over different times of any given year. Consequently, vehicles manufactured at one plant may appear a different color than vehicles painted with the same coating composition at another plant. In addition, a vehicle's OEM coating may also change color or appearance due to environmental exposure and time. A number of refinish matching coating compositions must therefore be developed for each OEM coating composition. Presently there is no quick, easy and inexpensive way to determine which aftermarket matching refinish coating composition is the best match in color and appearance for a particular OEM coating.
Various color matching techniques have been developed in the past to aid the selection of the correct matching coating composition to refinish a vehicle, but all have certain significant limitations.